The Way It Is
by usagi-chibiusa
Summary: Serena is tired of Darien and how he wont tell her why he dumped her? She finally gives up and decided to change her attitude on life but with some maybe minor changes that could lead to maybe a shot guns in the face you never know whats around the corner
1. Chapter 1

The way it is *I do not own Sailor moon ^-^ *  
_**Review if you like it ^-^**_  


_(The time is when Darien/mamochan had that dream that he would hurt Serena/Usagi)_

Why does Darien not want to be with me anymore? After all that we have been through and done together. I can't believe he would throw it all away now? There he is, we always seem to bump into each other. Why does he reject me?

"Darien I need to know why you don't want to be with me anymore,"

Please tell me Darien so I can try to move on.

"Serena I just don't want to be with you anymore," I couldn't help but let a few tears out.

"Well Darien so be it," I just couldn't stop the tears as I ran from him carrying my school bag and leaving Molly and Melvin behind I just couldn't take it. Fine if he doesn't want to be with me well then I guess I didn't matter at all and that all the times we spent together were a lie. Darien we will never be together again no second chances, no saving you. You can save your self for a change, that's if you can. That's it no more crying no more being upset I'am going to be happy and you know what guys are over rated any way and being single has its up sides, like now I can be with the guy who I have liked for years Andrew or someone else or no one because I don't care. I'am on a mission for happiness and no one is going to bring me down. I'm going to walk home with a smile on my face or better yet go to the arcade and play the new video games.

"Hi Andrew how are you?"

"I'm good how are you Serena?"

"You know what Andrew I'm great haven't been this happy, well ever and Andrew I want you to know how much I appreciate all the times you have let me play free video games and advice. So I would like to take you out to dinner sometime to make it up to you if that's alright?" Please say yes crossing fingers.

"Yeah that sounds great how about after work, I finish in an hour how does that sounds?" Yay I could jump for joy.

"Sounds great, I'll just play 2 games and go get ready so half hour after you finish? and I will meet you here?" Yay I can't believe I actually have this much confidence.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll show you the new game that came in today," Things are looking up for me finally.

"Thank you," Thats it hes getting a hug. I just love his smile I'am just happy being me and having such great friends.

"Its right over here, so you just have do it like this and you basically got it down. Have a try and see how you go, call me if you need me."

"Remember I wont be here too long because I'm going out with this really nice guy tonight to make up for his wonderfullness, so I wont be here too long." I couldn't help but wink at him.

"Well then you best play then other wise he might feel silly waiting to long for her too come, no matter how cute she is," Hahaha I can't help but giggle as he winked at me and we just laughed together. It feels so great I haven't laughed like this for a long while.

"Hey Andrew, Oh Hi Serena," If it isn't Darien Oh My God I just realised something I don't care.

"Oh hi Darien," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Whats so funny,"

"Oh believe me you wouldn't get it, Andrew I will be fine go talk to Darien. I believe I got this game down." I couldn't help but grin as Andrew walked off with Darien. I can't believe how easy this is wow I have been so dumb I should have just given up on him ages ago, I can't help but feel free. Plus this game is awesome, any game with shooting is fine by me, wow I sounds like Lita? Haha she must be rubbing off on me.

Darien and Andrew's Convo

"What was that all about?" Darien

"What?" Andrew

"You know with Serena she seemed Happy and like you guys have a secret or something?" Darien

"No Darien I believe thats you, plus you already broke up with Serena I mean you don't really have a right to know. Darien I've known serena alot longer then you have and I think its great that she's finally happy. This is the first time in ages I've seen her here instead off just bumping into her on the streets. She's happy and that's what matters, now is that all you wanted to talk about?" Andrew

"No I wanted to ask if were still meeting tonight?" Darien

"Ohh I'm Sorry I have other plans, which I can't cancel Sorry man." Andrew

"Thats alright, so what are you doing?" Darien

"Oh you know catching up with an old friend," Andrew

"This friend wouldn't happen to be a girl with long blonde hair buying a milk shake would it?" Darien

"Darien you broke up with her and she is my friend and I've kind of missed not having her around here so we're catching up. Come on Darien you hurt her a lot and shes finally happy, so I'm sorry man but I have to go and finish cleaning," Andrew

"Okay fine see ya," Darien walking off trying not to scream.

Serena Her house getting ready

Tonight's going to be great a fresh start and some catching up, I've forgotten the last time I've talked to Andrew for longer than 5 minutes and even then it was always about Darien. Well no more, not it's about me, my self and I and about what I want. Right now I want to go out just a few more touch up and then I will be done. I have my hair in a side pony tail and wearing a nice white summer dress, the with a short sleaves with a bit of white frillyness and a little bit of lasy frill at the bottom, Its not a V neck, you can only see a slight line. It's a flowy dress and I'm wearing white high heels and hoop earings. I'm just putting on the earing now. Oh I got to get going can't leave Andrew waiting too long, now can I? Grabs creamy white hand bag and away I go.

"Mum just going out be back in an hour, just meeting with the girls for study be back soon," Like that I was out the door heading to the arcade. I just can't wait to see Andrew and finally have a good conversation with him. I can't believe how happy I' am, I mean just a few hours ago I was crying but now I'm like a whole new girl. Oh there he is he's wearing Dark blue jeans and a black shirt.

"Hey Andrew," Why does he look so suprised oh my god, do I have something on my teeth?

"Wow Serena didn't reconise you for a moment there you look so happy and mature," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow sir you know just how to make a girl blush,"

"May I take your arm, madam?"

"Yes you may, kind sir," Haha I couldn't help but laugh and I can see he couldn't hold it in either.

"So Serena Where too?" I've already booked a place up luckily they had a table at the last minute.

"Well I thought we could go to the restaurant and sit by out side by the park and don't worry I already got us a table,"

"But how? and on such short notice?"

"I have my ways," I winked again and we laughed, I've laughed twice today and it feels good. We walked there in silence as we linked arms. It was nice not saying anything and just spending time with him was great.

"Hello table for Serena and Andrew please,"

"Certainly, Missy will just show you to your outside seats,"

"Thank you," It was funny seeing Andrew so impressed that I didn't even notice him pulling out my chair for me.

"Thank you kind sir," I can't help but feel so free I'm so glad I asked Andrew out tonight.

"It's a pleasure," Its always a pleasure to be spending time with Andrew.  
"So Serena what made this new change? if you don't mind me asking?" Hmm where to begin.

"I just felt that I need a change, I've always been thinking about other people and what they want and I never took into account of what I want. I mean Darien made it clear that he doesn't want to be with me and he doesn't even want to be friends so what ever. I need to think about what I want and I want to be happy and spend time with people who also want to spend time with me,"

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out then. I'm just happy seeing you happy again I mean its been ages since we've had a proper conversation."

"I know, I'm sorry and tonight is me making it up to you. So tell me whats been goin on with you lately?" We talked for two hours, it was great time just flew.

"Well I better head off have school tomorrow, Oh I've already paid the lady so don't worry,"

"Okay well I hope to see you more after school, come to the arcade and hopefully we should do this again sometime." Today is awesome.

"Yeah sounds good, see you soon." I waved to him good bye. Going to go home, have a good nights rest and wake up early and actually try and do school work. I actually want to try and study, LOOK OUT WORLD THERES A NEW SERENA IN TOWN! I couldn;t help but skip home.

Morning

"Serena time to get up," (Luna)

"I'm already up Luna, Oh here's some milk,"

"Oh thank you, what are you doing up so early?"

"Making changes I've just done two hours of studying and finished all my home work that I haven't done,"

"Serena are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just decided I want a few changes like getting good grades and thinking more about what I want to be when I'm older. I mean I want to think about myself for a change then others all the time. I know you probably think I'm lazy but I actually wasn't I was just dazzing off and thinking about Darien but now that he isn't in my life which I' am now happy about I can focus on the important things like school and finding the princess. before you start I've written a few ways of how we can find her for you to look at today while I'm at school. Thinking off school I better head off so I can hand in my work to all my teachers before the bell starts catch ya Luna,"

Luna's thoughts

Thats strange I guess its a good thing though, I just hope it lasts. I better contact the scouts and hold a meeting after school about Serena's idea's. Wow she really put some thought into these, I would have never thought about using Sailor power to go back in time to see what the princess looks like. I guess she really was serious after all?

back to Serena

Handed all my work in and ready for class to begin, I can't believe some of the teachers faces. I guess I have been a bit behind haha yeah not so funny.

"Wow serena what are you doing here before the bell?" Melvin of course.

"I'm making changes in my life and number one is to get to school on time and hand in my home work,"

"Wow Serena that sounds great, if you ever need a studying partner you know you can ask me if you want?" Oh Melvin.

"Maybe that might actually be good now that I think about it, it will show my friends that I'm serious about these changes because there not ones to believe that easily. So yeah sure how about after school every wednesday and thursday?"

"Really, yeah sounds great you know where the library is right?"

"Yes I do so there cool thanks melvin."

"Serena did I just hear you right? Your having study lessons with Melvin?" Sigh Molly should understand.

"Yes I'am I want to make changes in my school life and studying helps."

"Are you alright?" yes I'm Molly, yes I finally am.

"yes I'am, I'm actually great Molly I'm happy."

"Thats all that matters," I couldn't help but smile all day, I realised that I'am smart or at least have the potential of being smart. Whats that buzzing oh meeting, I guess I better head to Rei's Temple. I think I'll whistle and humm there.

"Hey guys I'm hoping we can discuss some of the plans to find the princess that I showed Luna this morning?" I hope they didn't laugh or that they were stupid I worked hard which is different in a good way.

"Oh don't worry we saw them, great ideas serena Luna's just checking to see if we have enough power to make it work Amys helping her." How come when Rei said that it feels like she's going to ask about my changes.

"Serena please don't deny that your in pain and ignore it, it will just hurt more."

"Rei I'm not believe me, I've decided I need changes and to think about me and not Darien or others. I just want to be happy and I'am, I'm not bottling anything up darien made his decision and you know what great because I was tired of saving his but all the time. I need to focus on whats important like school and the finding the princess if I find a guy then what ever I'm just happy to be happy."

"That's great Serena were happy for you,"

"Thanks Mina and you guys don't have to worry about me I'm fine what we should be worrying about is the princess and the new evil that keeps popping up."

"Sounds like a plan luckily were on it so how about readying some manga while Amy and Luna figure it out." Good Idea Rei. Apparently they have a hunch on who's behind the attacks and that theres going to be one near a ware house or park tonight. Still not sure about our powers and the past but evil needs to be delt with now. Time to kick some demonic ass!

"Come on guys, we have to get there before he attacks anyone else." Why are the scouts being so slow? I'm pretty sure they used to be faster then me? I guess my new life style is really paying off.

"Serena were almost there okay," Amy said in a huff.

"Okay then I'll run up a head," I sprinted off before they could say anything and ran straight into the open ware house, which was now covered with fainted students from various school wearing crazy hats? I guess to control there brain.

"I've been waiting for you," said a voice in the corner in the shadows. It was a man wearing a crazy hat.

"Who are you?" He looked kind of familiar but from where?

"I'am the Hatter pleased to stare at you," Okay creepy, but where have I heard that name before.

"Sailor moon I hope you like talking flowers," Oh My GoD! I can't get sucked into the book I screamed while trying to hold onto a wall.

"Moon rocket launcher ATTACK!" All I could feel was the power flowing through me as I a Rocket launcher appeared in my hand, covered in a moon light glow sort of electricity but not just bright and effective. All I new is, was that he deffinetly wasn't alive and I feel great. I can't believe I wasted time on the scouts when I could just vanquish them on my own? All I know is with this power I cannot be beaten!

"Sailor Moon are you alright?"

"Tuxedo mask, what the hell are you doing here?" I held the gun in my hand and wished it into a shot gun, they had this shiny glow to it.

"I'm here to help!"

"Sure, sure well its all taken care of so you can go now bbye," I waved sarcastically at him, I coldn't help but feel unstoppable, like I was on a roll.

"Sailor moon why are you acting this way?" What the hell is he babbling about?

"Oh so now I'm the one acting different well thats a laugh don't you think. ANy way this is boring why don't you shoo and go get a life the real hero's have to save the day." Wow I so can't believe I said that, I mean it sounded so unkind but so great at the same time? Oh well I think I will just go with it, I'am making changes and I'm coming to like this new me very much!

"What has gotten into you?"

"What are you still doing here sod off as the British say and nothing's gotten into me. I'm sorry you can't handle the new me hahaha now seriously go away before the scouts get here or do I have to make you?" I said holding the shiny shot gun in my hand.

"FINE but don't call me if you need HELP!"

"Oh don't worry I wont, Ahhh I hurt my ankle," I said I was laughing so much in my head. I wante to see if he would help hahaha.

" (sigh) Let me have a look,"

"Haha syke I don't need you Darien anymore I'm not a little girl who needs some guy to help me with a stick from Dragon ball! Plus his extended pole is better and can at least grow bigger," I'm definetly on a roll.

"Serena why are you being so cruel?"

"Oh My GOD YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT? Your the one who broke up with me remember and never told me why and you don't even want to be friends yet you want to help me when it comes to demons and crap. I don't need you to hold me and to sweep me off my feet. Darien I seriously don't care and as a matter of fact I'm over you and saving your but from queen Beryl. I swear I have saved you more then you saved me and its always about you, well not anymore. I don't care why you broke up with me the only thing I'm caring about is me, myself and I. So I should be thanking you darien if it wasn't for that time near the school I probably would be still moping but enough is enough, get over your self and move on!" I couldn't help but sigh heavily and to take a deep breath saying all that really took some of the energy right out of me.

"Serena, if you had trusted me and maybe waited I would have told you why in time."

"HAha thats a laugh trust you? Please the guy who keeps secrets and never actually lostens to me geez why didn't you tell me sooner? Now I can trust you, the guy who is so absorbed about him self that he doesn't care who he hurts and or who hes stepping on!" I felt a bit bad but enough is deffinetly enough, he gradually started to walk away and as he turn the corner I new he was going to have the last word.

"Serena I'm sorry," God I'm so mad I could shoot some one with this!

"Serena, wheres the Energy aborbing bad guy?" Its about time!

"I took care of him," I said while holding up my shot gun.

"Serena what did you do?" They gasped as Rei said this.

"What do you mean? I vanquished him, what do you think?" I couldn't help but sound sarcastic.

"Serena how did you?" Mina asked quizzically.

"Well he was trying to absorb me into this book and I just felt like shooting him with a rocket launcher. It just appeared in my hand but it was like shiny like the moon and that was that dusted!" I blew into the shot gun, for the effect.

"SERENA you ROCKET LAUNCHERED HIM?" Lita almost screamed.

"Yeah and then Darien came the jackass and I got angry and thats when I got this shot gun, pretty cool huh?" I couldn't help but feel smug.

"Did you shoot Him?" Rei asked concernd.

"No jeez who do you think I'am a killer? I save people and kill demons A. K. A. a demon hunter geez like I would really kill my ex bffff," I couldn't help but think they didn't buy it.

"We should talk with Luna about this new power." Rei just had to step in like she's in charge.

"Why, because you don't have one? I'm the leader and I think I don't care its my power I can feel it. Who cares where it comes from, plus I'm the leader not Luna shes more like a cat counsilor or like a watcher. Well we don't need to be Luna's angels anymore I shall rip evil to shreads with my new power and if I hear a complaint there will be concequences. Do you understand!" I stared mainly at Rei until I saw them all nod.  
"Good and don't tell Luna and better yet don't go against me. We are friends not enemies so I hope I can trust you all right?"

"You can trust us Serena, I think this new serena is great we can easily take out more evil now. I'm with ya all the way."I'm so glad Lita's with me.

"Great, well Amy Rei you guys want a more serious leader will you follow me and help me or do you guys want me to go all depressed again and or try to defeat me? Any taker?" Haha I couldn't stop laughing in my head, finally the respect I deserved.

"I'm with you Serena all the way," Lita and Mina walked over to me as we waited for Amy and Rei. They came around quickly as well since they know how impatient I can get.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sailor moon ^-^ **  
Please review if you like! I' am happy to answer any questions wether its about this story or one of my others.

_**I would like to thank *DarkAngel048* for your questions and ideas ^-^ much appreciated. If anyone would like me to write about a certain pairing I'm happy to hear ideas.**_

***What happened***

_"I'm with you Serena all the way," Lita and Mina walked over to me as we waited for Amy and Rei. They came around quickly as well since they know how impatient I can get._

"Okay scouts lets get the show on the road, if you see or hear abotu an attack inform me at once! Am I clear?" I pulled my shot gun back and forth.

"Yes Sailor Moon," They said at once.

"Thats good to hear, well I have an exam tomorrow. Lets get the show on the road." I think they were a bit shocked to see me sincere and the change in tone. I almost walked off without them. Having this new power felt great, like i could take over countries and stuff. I never thought of my self as that type of person but I need to think about this exam right now. Luckily I studied a bit before, so if I study when I get home I should be fine for tomorrow, who knows if I get a bad grade I could just sniper the teacher hahaha. If only that were possible, like it was but I don't think i could kill people. Then again, well i will just have to see.

Luna was waiting for me in my bedroom to see how the mission went and I just really couldn't be bothered explaining it to her. I'm the leader not her shes like the watcher in buffy, just sits there and watches but like a cat instead, a creepy cat by the way haha.

"So how did it go, were you guys successful?" all I wanted to do was change into my Sailor moon form and... and what? I cuoldn't do that to Luna could I? I shook my head to get rid of the thought.

"Yeah it was fine, oh and the scouts and I have decided all things are going through me," I pointed to myself to make it clear.

"But what do you mean? All things are going through me?"

"Well to make it clear I'am the leader so I will decide what our plans are and how to engage in battle. the way I want it because I' am the leader and all the girls agree so." I changed into my Pj's as Luna seemed to be processing everything I said.

"Serena is this wise? Are you sure?" Ohh I'm WAAYYY sure.

"Yes I'am, you guys have been nagging me for a while and now I'm ready for the responsibility." I sat down at my desk and started to study for the exam. I put my Ipod in and listened to these songs.

_- Love the way you lie by Rihanna_

_- Disturbed-monster_

_-Last to know-Three days grace _

_-Love me dead-Ludo_

_-Such as it ends-Ludo_

_-Animal I have become-three days grace_

_-the bird and the worm-the used_

_and Magic-B.O.B rivers cuomo (and many others) _

I couldn't help but sing some of the songs while studying and some I could really relate to. I think i dozed off, because I didn't remember it being morning? I put my things together and went down stairs to grab break fast. I looked at the time 6am, I have plently of time and I dodn't really fel tired? Weird I'm usually like NOOOO...! Haha but I guess this is apart of the new me.

I made some toast and poured a glass of juice and decided to eat out side my balcony. Yes it was high but it was beautiful watching the sun go higher and higher and the mist. I finished my toast and had a sip of juice and decided to lean on the balcony.

I couldn't help but feel a kind of sadness for some reason, but I couldn't help but smile at the gently flying through the air. Its so nice out here, all I wanted to do was fly. I wonder if I could? I never tried before, so why not?

I changed into my sailor orm and felt the new power almost explode inside me. Then I felt it, pure white wings is all I could see from the corner of my eyes. They enveloped me and embrased me and then I jumped of the balcony. I was flying and I couldn't believe it.

I closed my eyes and felt the air caress my skin, as the warm light touched me it was the purest happiness I had felt for a long time. That was the only way I could explain the sensation. I opened my eyes and looked down at the early morning joggers and I couldn't help but want to go down there and talk to them and see what they would say.

I gently swooped down and decided to see the jogger heading in the direction near the bridge. I went closer and closer and gently landed on the ground. I started flying and running to catch up to the man before he got to the bridge.

"HELLO," I yelled and as he stopped I zoomed infront of him as he slowed down. I screamed as he crashed into me.

"Serena,"I opened my eyes and ll I wanted to do was drown my self or shoot him either way.

"Darien what?" He just layed on me and stared into my eyes. I wanted to tear my eyes out I mean he's such a dick. "Are you going to stop looking at me and get up?" Realisation hit him, like he had been slapped with reality.

"Here let me help you," I sighed heavily as he helped me up." What were you doing?" I saw his eyes gaze at my wings.

"I' am doping what ever I feel like and I felt like flying and you ruined it!" I stomped my foot.

"Now how did I ruin it, you were the one to fly at me remember? And when did you get wings?" He sounded so sarcastic, like when I first met him the jerk.

"Well I wanted to fly and the new power gave me wings its like what ever I want it comes to me and I can do anything. I wanted to see what one of the joggers would think seeing a girl with wings and you RUINED IT! Why dod you have to be the one i bump into jeez," He just stared at me lost in thought, I wanted to slap him.

"So what ever you want come to you ay? What do you want right now?" Hmm I had to think about it I mean A. Slap him B. Punch him C. push him in the river which one to choose?

"What I want to do is made up of 3 things all involve hurting you!"

"Then do it hit me." I didn't know what to say was he gluten for punishment? Well he came to the right girl.

"I I..I" i is all I could say.

"HIT ME!" He grabed both of my shoulders. "HIT ME SERENA!" He yelled again. I slapped him, he was really pissing me off but some how I felt drained. I nelt on the ground trying to hold my self together. I don't know why but I started to cry, tears ran down my face and I felt nothing but pain. He nelt down to my level and all I could do was cry to the ground.

"Serena I'm sorry," I got up and pushed him on his but and flew as far away from him as I could!

**Hope you liked it ^-^ I'm still trying to decide wether its a Serena/Darien pairing or someone else but you will know maybe soon :) **


	3. Chapter 3 I shouldn't have woken up!

**I do not own Sailor Moon ^-^ Review if you want :) much appreciated**

_**What just happened!**_

****_"HIT ME!" He grabed both of my shoulders. "HIT ME SERENA!" He yelled again. I slapped him, he was really pissing me off but some how I felt drained. I nelt on the ground trying to hold my self together. I don't know why but I started to cry, tears ran down my face and I felt nothing but pain. He nelt down to my level and all I could do was cry to the ground. _

_"Serena I'm sorry," I got up and pushed him on his but and flew as far away from him as I could! _

I can feel the wind flowing along my skin and I couldn't help but feel so serene, even though my eyes are still wet I can't help but feel like the wind is carrying me and holding me up from my sorrows. I don't know why I cried and I'm upset that I cried the way I did, but all I could feel was pain and depression sweep over me. I can still feel the wind caressing my skin.

Okay I need to think and not be angry, if I gt angry who knows what I might do. WHY WAS HE APOLOGIZING? I'm over it, but WHY NOW? I still think Rini had something to do with it but what ever its over now and Rini is just a little girl, OKAY a pain and burnt toast kind a way! Sigh I'm so sick of people! Why can't I get a break? Is it so WRONG? Or selfish?

My mind was crushing me to fricken million pieces! What is that guy doing? How DARE that man steal an old womens wallet! Anger is all I can feel and rage is what drives me at this point that no sanity is left.

"Hey mister I think you forgot something!" I swooped in front of him, with my hand on my hip. He just stood there in aww, so he should! I hate EVERYTHING! I manipulated a pistol, my eyes burn but it feel good like a over flow of power! I hear the bang and I feel nothing? No remorse? Nor guilt, nothing!

I couldn't help but laugh as I heard people scream around me. I tossed the wallet back at the lady and just watched her run away. Power is the most important thing! I can feel it taking over and I like it. Is it bad? Only to those who piss me off, in which they deserve what they get.

"SERENA!" I couldn't stop laughing, my wings flapped me slowly higher and higher. I new it was him but at this point I didn't care. I manipulated a rocket launcher and aimed it at the highest building.

"SAILOR MOON NO!" Damn Darien, always has to get in the way.

"Why do you insist in being in my way? Your only delaying the inevitable,"

"Sailor moon this isn't you," He was Tuxedo mask, the guy I once loved soo much that I would risk everything more and he thinks he knows me?

"Tuxedo stick guy, who says you Bloody know me? You lost that right along with everything else to decide what I can do and can't and you know what I'm pretty happy with what I'am doing. Now Cape boy GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I aimed the rocket launcher again at the building.

"I can't LET YOU!" So he thinks he can challenge me?

"Very well, lets see how you do against this sword! EX CALIBER COME FORTH!" I manipulated the rocket launcher into the all mighty legendary sword.

"Sailor moon you can't do this?" Lita?

"WHat are you girls doing here? I don't remember ordering you to interfere? LEAVE NOW!" I shouted. They just stood there holding there ground stepping by Dariens side.

"Very well then, if you want to join him in death then so be it." I swooped forward with a battle cry and I can feel the swords power flow through me. I slash and cut through Rei's fire, I think I will slash the air and stoppped Lita's thunder and poor inocent Amy I could feel her wanting to back down knowing that she new this will be her end.

"Serena you can't do this!" WHY wont he piss OFF?

"Oh and why can't I?" I could tell this was a distraction to let Amy get free but I'm not that stupid. The rush came to me once again, I could feel this evil grin come across my face.

"Good bye Sailor Mercury!" I could feel her breathing heavily on my face as I slash through her. One strike and a flash went off inside of me. I remember the time when Amy helped me with home work and her little comment about a cute guy she saw.

"Serena..." Amy...? Ohh. . . NOO!

"Amy NO I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Damn sword, I could feel it disapear, as I threw it on the ground. I can hear the other girls come near me and take Amy. I can't help but be still and process everything that happened. I decided to look at my friends, all shock and hurt in there faces. I can't hold it in I scream like no human could ever. I have to get away, far away from here.

**Please Review if you like it ^-^ I have nothing against Sailor Mercury but I wanted try something different. Most of my other stories are lovey dovy or drama. I want it to be more thrilling and full of suprises. **


	4. Chapter 4  Where to go?

"**The Way It Is" chapter 4 *Where to go?***

**I do not own sailor moon ^-^ **

_"Amy NO I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Damn sword, I could feel it disappear, as I threw it on the ground. I can hear the other girls come near me and take Amy. I can't help but be still and process everything that happened. I decided to look at my friends, all shock and hurt in there faces. I can't hold it in I scream like no human could ever. I have to get away, far away from here_.

I flew as far as I could until I got to the one place that felt like home, the play ground where I got to feel happiness and love. I love swinging on the swing, I didn't even realise my wings had slowly vanished, I just gently went higher and higher. Till all thoughts about this morning vanished. The wind in my hair and face, the feel of the warm sun on my skin, everything was gone just my innocence stayed.

_**The Hospital**_

"**We've got to do something about Serena!" Rei said in the hospital room with the others and Darien, all standing in Amy's room. **

"**Its not her fault, she seemed really confused after, almost like something has taken over her body?" Mina stroked her chin in thought. **

"**You guys I know it wasn't Serena, she gave me the look after it happened and I think that a new evil had something to do with it." Amy insisted. **

"**But this still doesn't explain her new power? Maybe because of the dark energy, she's developing dark power?" Darien sounded convinced that this was it.**

"**You know Darien if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess!" Darien felt anger as Mina threw her arms to her side in an angry gesture. **

"**She is right Darien if you had just told Serena why you broke up with her, she wouldn't have been weak and given in to evil," Rei said in agreement and concern.**

"**So its all my fault? Does it matter why?" The girls stood there in shock.**

"**Of course it matter especially to Serena," Lita started to grow angry as Darien gave a cocky of course face. **

"**Darien YOU hurt her so much! All she wanted to know was why? So she could move on is that so much to ask? Every thing you guys have been through all for nothing? Because that's what Serena's been thinking that she did something wrong or wasn't good enough and that it was all nothing but a game or something?" Rei looked Darien right in the eyes, until she could see him cave from guilt. **

"**You guys don't understand, I didn't want to break up with Serena but I had to, to protect her. You see I've been having these dreams that if I end up staying with Serena, she will fall and it will be my fault for staying with her. I thought these were just bad dreams but then something happened when I woke up, the picture of me and Serena broke and a voice came it said "Stay away from Serena, she will fall!" **

**The girls stood there in thought processing and trying to get it in there head that he is serious and not a crazy person. If they didn't know about the supernatural they would definitely think he was nuts but it sort of makes sense. **

I started humming old tunes that I grew up with…

_Wash your face with Orange juice _

_Mr Clickedy Clay plays a silly game all the kids in the street they like to do the same…_

I decided to put my IPod in and listen to 'Avril Lavegne' '_Innocence'_.

The sun was so warm and the breeze so cool across my face. It hit me a great pain in my body, I had stabbed Amy, my dear friend. I was so over come with power and anger that I was willing to destroy the city? What's happening to me? Apart of me likes it though and is excited when the other part is scared like hell! Should I just let it take over and become blind to it? Or fight it and be in pain all the time anyway? I don't have any friends, I've already ruined my future, there's nothing else to loose. I have to accept this before it over comes me too much that I loose complete control. This way I have some control and will slowly become blind to my awful fate. I wonder if this would have happened if Darien didn't break up with me? It doesn't matter now, none of it does. I have to leave the city though, while I still have control over it, maybe find a deserted island or something?


	5. Chapter 5   Packing Long journey

_**I do not own Sailor Moon  
**__**  
I have to accept this before it over comes me too much that I loose complete control. This way I have some control and will slowly become blind to my awful fate. I wonder if this would have happened if Darien didn't break up with me? It doesn't matter now, none of it does. I have to leave the city though, while I still have control over it, maybe find a deserted island or something?**_

I decided to wait till it became night before I started heading off on my journey, were I can be consumed by this power. I hope Amy is alright, I didn't mean to, but I'm sure the scouts are taking care of it. I will not think about the Tux man who made me this way or the fact he couldn't just tell me why? No he couldn't and no I will not think about him. SO WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM! I don't still care for him that blew out the window the second I aimed a gun at a building and hit Amy. At least I hope I don't like him, WHY AM I THINKING? I' am out side my window staring at my house, I need to go in and pack for my long journey ahead, but it just seems weird thinking I might not ever come back here ever again…

-Narrator-

"**You guys don't understand, I didn't want to break up with Serena but I had to, to protect her. You see I've been having these dreams that if I end up staying with Serena, she will fall and it will be my fault for staying with her. I thought these were just bad dreams but then something happened when I woke up, the picture of me and Serena broke and a voice came it said "Stay away from Serena, she will fall!" **

**The girls stood there in thought processing and trying to get it in there head that he is serious and not a crazy person. If they didn't know about the supernatural they would definitely think he was nuts but it sort of makes sense. **

-

"But even so, you could have just told her the truth? I mean we are super natural beings, we would have all understood?" Lita spoke as the others were still processing.

"Yeah why didn't you just tell us? Did you maybe think that Serena could also be having those dreams of yours?" Rei said smiling smugly at Darien's face knowing the answer, which made Rei even more determined.

" No I guess I didn't think it through, I just didn't want her to get hurt, which I failed at anyway. GOD DAMMIT why does everything have to be such a pain!" Darien punched the wall, you could feel the vibrations lingering like it was an after shock of an earth quake. I guess it makes sense because he is prince of the Earth and all.

"Calm down, we should get to her and see if she's aright and try to stop the power that's growing inside her." Mina announced with everyone looking at her like she had two heads. She finally said something smart they all taught trying not to chuckle. "Hey a girl has her days and moments." Amy looked at her gobsmacked because she actually used the phrase right.

"She's right, Amy said which made them all the more surprised,

"Your too late," Luna said while sitting at the hospital window. "She's at the house getting ready to leave town as we speak. I don't know what happened but I felt a strange force, and with Serena's strange attitude I could only think the worst. " They all gasped.

" I have to go and stop her and try to explain." Darien pushed through and tried to get to the door only to be stopped by Amy's loud gasp. She had tried to stop Darien but her wound had not properly healed yet. Being the scouts they are fast healers but it still needs time to go through a process.

"Darien you can't go alone not with Serena's new power!" Amy now is surrounded by the other girls on the bed and trying to help her lay back down. Lita fluffed her pillow while Mina tucked her in. Rei however was holding Darien away from the door.

"You won't help her by going alone! She needs help from us all I know you feel bad but your not doing what's best for her, your doing what's best for you and your guilty conscious." Darien glared at Rei and pushed her aside. Rei tried to follow but Luna stopped her and shook her head.

"Two of you must go while the others stay with Amy it's the only way." After Luna announced this the girls did rock, paper, lizard, scissors and Spock from there favourite T-V show the *Big Bang Theory*

"Yes so me and Rei will go help Serena and Darien Lita and Amy since your still recovering you stay here. We better go now before Darien gets to her.

- -

Darien's thoughts

-

Just hold on a little longer Serena I'll be there in no time. I shall apologize and explain everything will be back to the way it was and we will be together again. Don't give up on us Serena! Running in the Dark at night still wearing my Joggers out fit, how convenient and I can' believe how fast time as flown today? It's a little old? Maybe it has something to do with the new power that's taking over Serena? Some how that seems too coincidental to be so? I hope I get there in time, too many thoughts I need to focus, brain focus! Serena what I' am going to say to her. I can't just go up to her while she's packing and say "Serena I'm sorry please forgive me?" and expect her to take me back? With the new power inside of her she will probably blow my head off! Shes becoming a crazy bitch if I do say so my self, But no one else can say such things about her other wise they will get my stick hahaha okay I have to laugh at that one hahaha god I'm good. None of the girls realise Serena has a innocence yes but damn does she have a bad mind at times. She can see more innuendo's sometimes that I thought weren't even possible. Off topic again! Jeeez mind control your self next you will be thinking about Serena and her skirt! Ohh MY GODDD! Her and her skirt and books and it just… DAMMIT ALL! Now when I see her I'm just going to be looking at her skirt dammit all! Okay focus, need to get to Serena, almost there shouldn't be too far now. I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!

-

SERENA

-

Okay, I just need to jump up to my balcony and sneak inside. I'm sure no one will notice. I hope they don't anyway, okay here it goes. Grabs bar and climbs over uhh urrgg why does things always have to be soo difficult! OMG why didn't I just fly up here? I'am such a blonde! Hahaha okay now onto the sneaky part, okay opens outside door from balcony slowly. Its about 9 o clock at night soo they should all be alseeep hopefully. Since my brother and parents have work and school. Okay now just slowly opens cupboard and grabs out back pack. I watch the Big Bang Theory so it got me into preparing stuff like a get away bag, sort of like in the first season of Buffy the Vampire slayer. I already had cash in there that I had saved up and it had my favourite clothes and spy clothes in there, in a way it was annoying because when I wanted them I would have to get them out and then put it all back in. Sigh soooooo frustrating, well I'm done, all I need to do is find some little nick nacks and I shall be on my way for my new life with my new power.

_**Hope you guys like it, Sorry for the lateness and a Happy Birthday wish to Dark Angel! **__**^_^ Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Where do we go from here?

_**I do not own Sailor Moon  
**__**  
**__** I already had cash in there that I had saved up and it had my favourite clothes and spy clothes in there, in a way it was annoying because when I wanted them I would have to get them out and then put it all back in. Sigh soooooo frustrating, well I'm done, all I need to do is find some little nick nacks and I shall be on my way for my new**_

Darien's thoughts  


God I still have no idea what to say to her? I mean how can you say something to a girl you really care about, but have been ignoring and she has no idea why? Plus she is going insane! I don't know… Maybe I should just see what happens say what ever comes to mind when I see her hopefully it will all flow. Oh My GOD I'm on her street! Get a grip! Okay should I knock on the front door or go on the Balcony?

Serena

Well this is no fun! I've got my bag yes but I have no idea where my wallet is. I have money but I still want it for photos that are inside and I also want my album. I might not be able to see them again but I don't want to completely forget them all. Its all soo sad I hate good byes but as long as I have this new power I'm not safe to be around. Its sad but true… If only life were simple, like in movies but I guess not even then.. if life were like what we think and imagine it would be an amazing place. No worries, no dramas and no people expecting you to be someone your not. Never getting walked all over or bossed around and ABOVE ALL Never EVER getting HURT by MEN or shall I say BOYS! There over rate! In the end there only with you for ONE thing, its frustrating I never did it with Darien. I don't know maybe that's why he left me suddenly, so he could find a girl who would give it to him! PROBABLY! There all the same! I hate them I HATE THEM all sooo much! They can screw them selves for all I care! If you can't even give me a simple reason why your breaking up with me then you're a jerk and obviously don't deserve me at all! Go live your life JUST STOP GETTING INTO MINE! Seriously they break up with you and yet they still want to be in your life? And yet they still get jealous and crap! Its like What the FUCK! If you didn't want me with anyone else then why break up with me? Guys are Douches! Why AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS? Where is that ALBUM!

Darien

Okay Balcony it is.. jumps.. grabs bar and does awesome pose when landing! Hahahaha I' am awesome! Stealth mode! Okay.. there she is…. She seems to be annoyed and throwing things everywhere you would think she would be trying to be quiet but she seems to be failing. Okay I just need to walk through the open door and say umm say… something…SHIT!  
okay I.. should just knock on the side of the wall yes that seems better than scaring her haha.  
knock… knock

Narrarator 

"SHIT, FUDGE BALLZ!" Serena yelled while falling to the ground and tripping on clothes as Darien stood in the door way. Trying not to chuckle and then trying to compose himself only to slip on her towel that she had left on the ground early that morning.

"CRAP… FUCK!" Darien yelled while doing a not soo grace full fall to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN HERE?" Serena yelled then heard a noise. 

"What are you doing here?" She tried to whisper.

"Trying to stop you from leaving!" Darien said annoyed, yet trying to stop tripping and grabbing the edge of the wall.

"Why don't you just BUGGER OFF! I'm tired of you interrupting my life, your not in it anymore! Can't you understand that? You gave up on us… Why should I stay? All that would happen would be…. Just go away! I'm not going to hurt anyone with this new power. I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do to STOP ME!" Serena cried, letting a few tears escape her face, being angry and confused at the fact she still wanted him. Even though he hurt her she can't help but care about him. Sometimes even if were hurt were still an open book… even after…

"Serena I'm sorry I can explain there are reasons why I broke up with you, but I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry." He came right up to her put one arm around her and caressed her cheek with the other hand. Serena couldn't help but let out a few tears. Serena leaned her head against his chest and he just held her for a while. Neither of them willing to let go, but knowing that they can't turn back… too much had happened and not enough said. How can they ever get back? When the trust could very well be broken. Serena cried into his chest, taking in all his warmth and forgetting everything around her. Why can't life be simple? Why do people have to complicate matters or open up? Communication, honesty and a commitment are all you need for a good relation ship with no crap in between, but would that be real? Could that exist? Will Serena stay with Darien or move on forward away from him and find a sense of freedom? Or just rocket launcher him in DA FACE! (wink face )

Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit confronting  



	7. The man behind it all Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I do not own Sailor moon  
- ****Sorry I haven't been updating for a while… been heaps busy finishing school and such. For those still reading this or who have just started, glad to know that people like my fanfic's makes me want to write more!  
Any who here's the next chapter :)****  
**

Why can't life be simple? Why do people have to complicate matters or open up? Communication, honesty and a commitment are all you need for a good relation ship with no crap in between, but would that be real? Could that exist? Will Serena stay with Darien or move on forward away from him and find a sense of freedom? Or just rocket launcher him in DA FACE! (wink face )

"Darien I have to go." Serena pulled away from Darien grabbed her things and left. She had to let go of him, like he let go of her. Times are changing and this could very well be for the better.  
Darien just sat on Serena's bed thinking about how he would have done it all differently, but decided not to dwell on it. This was her decision and its her life.

Serena after flying, she needed to take a break and rest her wings. Her new power was good and had its advantages, but man did it take a lot out of her or at least it was starting to. She felt a sense of freedom and decided to sit in the sun for a while. Serena was in a park, well it was a park with no play ground just a fountain in the middle. She just sat there listening to the nature around her and the water in the fountain. She was tired of carrying her bags. 

"Aha I have found you Sailor moon!" A man called sitting by the water fall. Serena just looked puzzled but at the same time she just new that he wasn't one of the good guys. 

"What do you want? And who are you?" She stood up, a look of boredom on her face.

"I have come for you Serena you see, you have something of mine." The man had white hair and wore a silver coat. He was slim, but was built, you could tell he had power.

"And what is it exactly I have of yours? Hmmm." She just examined her nails and looked bored, like he was wasting her valuable time.

"You haven't completely mastered your new power yet have you?" The strange man said, with a sly smile across his face. Serena just standing there looking shocked, covered it up and a look of annoyance and distrust on her face.

"And what do you know about my power or if I have control or not?" Serena trying to play it cool, yet in the inside was dying to know who this man was and what exactly he wanted with her.

"I know a lot, like your real name and all your names. For you have many names such as ; moon princess, Usagi, Serenity and as the Earth people know you as Serena. You have the power of the Dark crystal flowing through your veins and I have come to get your silver crystal." Serena quickly transforming ready for a battle, got out the exact same sword she used to strike her dear friend.

"Hear me now! You will never, while I' am still alive take my silver crystal! And what is this Dark Crystal?"  
Serena pointed the sword toward the man.  
"Who are you?"

"Hahaha I' am Prince Diamond from the Dark moon kingdom. I will get your crystal along with you. As you can see your moods have been changing and you will soon be completely evil. The Dark crystal is just like the silver crystal, but its evil that's basically it. When we use it, it gives us power and I gave you that very same power I have." He smiled and slowly walked towards her. Serena held up her sword, not willing to believe that he was the one behind it all and that what he is saying is not true!  
"Don't be difficult come to me Serenity." Diamonds eyes went from sea blue to red. Serena tried not to look into his eyes but could feel his power draining.

**I will try and post more soon. I will be able to more in 5 week, when I completely finish school.  
Thank you and please Review. **


End file.
